hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 375
Persuasion (説得, Settoku) is the 375th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Sixth Prince Tyson holds a meeting with her guards, preaching about the power of love and the Book of Tyson. Everyone applauds, and Izunavi and Giuliano wonder about the little creatures on their shoulders. As a heart-shaped creature with four wings and one giant eye hovers above the Prince, it's revealed that Tyson's Nen beast is an Emitter, diffusive levy type, creating eye-wogs that stick to those who receive a Book of Tyson. The eye-wogs then collect aura from the hosts in exchange for happiness, and the amount collected depends on how thoroughly one has read the book. But if one breaks the sole taboo in the book, it will bring about severe punishment. The Nen beast of Camilla is a Manipulator, coercive type, able to control someone who fulfills its conditions. The Nen beast of Tubeppa is a Transmuter, collaborative type, able to produce various drugs within its body but requiring a "research partner" to activate. The Nen beast of Luzurus is a Conjurer, with a pseudo-coercive manipulative ability, able to set a trap by conjuring something the target desires and then activating once the target takes the bait. In Halkenburg's quarters, several guards surround the Prince as they take a moment of silence for Momoze. Shikaku, one of Benjamin's soldiers, watches on and becomes frightened at the rise in aura. It's revealed that Halkenburg's Nen beast is an Enhancer, symbiotic type. The more people with the mark of the feather that assemble around the Prince, the greater their potential and aura become, and when its ability is activated, it reaches the highest level among Nen abilities. Terrified at the sight, Shikaku hopes Benjamin felt it as well and considers killing Halkenburg on the spot, but worries about a counterattack from the Nen beast. He further analyzes the situation, realizing that the Nen beast must have some form of memory revision, which causes him to delay attacking the Prince in order to wait for backup. Benjamin contacts Shikaku, who informs the Prince of the situation and the need for careful preparation. Benjamin wonders whether they should focus on the assassin in Woble's quarters, the united power from Halkenburg, or Fourth Prince Tserriednich. Citing what happened with Camilla, Balsamilco advises him to wait and see how things play out. Back in Halkenburg's quarters, the Prince says he's going to make another appeal to his father to stop the contest. His guards remind him that meeting with the King outside of banquets is forbidden, but with tears rolling down his face, Halkenburg says he will feel personally responsible if there's another victim. In Fugetsu's quarters, the Prince tries to figure out her tunnel ability, wishing for the door to appear again, just as she did before, but it doesn't happen this time. Biscuit wakes up Hanzo, returning him to his body and angry that she had to pull an all-nighter. He lets her know that he killed Momoze's assassin, and informs her of the situation with Marayam's Nen beast and the empty Room 1013. They wonder if Vergei will let Belerainte go back to Kurapika's Nen class and so he can see what the outside of their room looks like. Right on cue, Vergei warns of the dangers of returning there, especially after the death of Barrigen and since the assassin still hasn't been caught. Biscuit and Hanzo offer to teach Marayam's staff Nen, but Vergei once again is skeptical of the concept, calling it an absurd superpower. At that moment, Biscuit reverts back to her original form, saying even she doesn't know how it works exactly and that it shows how versatile Nen can be. Unlike Kurapika, she can't guarantee that they'll learn Nen in two weeks, but she says they'll be able to double their physical abilities in a month's time. Vergei is in disbelief, stunned at how someone so beautiful could exist as he marvels at Biscuit's various muscles. He insists that Biscuit teach him Nen and agrees to let Belerainte return to Kurapika's class. Belerainte opens the door, and everything looks normal. Vergei continues to deny that anything suspicious is going on with the room, and Biscuit explains to him that there are three types of boundaries for a Nen space: impermeable, permeable, and one-way. Belerainte steps completely out into the hallway, and Vergei confirms to him that they can still see him. But as Belerainte tries to reenter, slowly putting his right arm forward, it begins to disappear, leaving Vergei in shock. Belerainte says that in truth, when he fully left the room, they all disappeared and Room 1013 he's seeing isn't the one they're in. He's unsure if they can hear him and if he'll be able to get back, but makes his way to Kurapika's class. Biscuit confirms that it's a one-way boundary and most likely connected to the ability of Marayam's Nen beast. She then begins the Nen training for all the staff in the hidden Room 1013. Chapter Notes * Some of the abilities of the princes' Guardian Spirit Beasts are elaborated on. ** Prince Tyson's (6th) "eye-wogs" collects aura from people who read the "Book of Tyson" in exchange of happiness. Breaking the taboo in the book brings however a severe punishment upon the reader. ** Prince Camilla's (2nd) beast coercively manipulates people after fulfilling certain conditions. ** Prince Tubeppa's (5th) beast can produce a variety of drugs within its body with the help of a partner. ** Prince Luzurus' (7th) beast manipulates people by setting traps taking the shape of their desires. ** Prince Halkenburg's (9th) beast enhances a group's Nen potential through a symbiotic fellowship. * Shikaku, Prince Benjamin's (1st) soldier assigned to Prince Halkenburg, surmises that Halkenburg's beast is a soliciting Manipulator that can revise or overwrite his memories. ** Shikaku requests one or two more people from Prince Benjamin's side so he can verify the information in case he was attacked by Prince Halkenburg's beast. * Prince Halkenburg exits his quarters with five of his personal guards to make another appeal to his father and cancel the succession battle. * Prince Fugetsu (11th) can't seem to materialize the Nen door again after she had returned to her bedroom. * Hanzo's ethereal body form returns to the original in Room 1013. * Vergei asks Queen Sevanti (7th) to not send Belerainte to Kurapika's Nen training after Barrigen had been killed there, and since he also disbelieves in the supernatural elements regarding Nen. ** Biscuit showcases Nen and its scope to Vergei as she transforms back to her normal body. ** She claims that she can train someone with enough aptitude in one month. Vergei accepts her offer and picks himself as her Nen trainee. ** Vergei agrees to send Belerainte to Kurapika's training. * The Pro Hunters in Room 1013 deduce they are in fact inside a one-way Nen space identical to their prince's quarters. ** People who exit this space cannot return or see anyone inside. ** Biscuit surmises that the Nen space is likely the creation of Prince Marayam's (13th) Guardian Spirit Beast. * Kurapika's second Nen training session begins. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The pop idol named singer Khana Nishino that was mentioned, may be a reference to the real-life pop idol singer Kana Nishino. Navigation zh:第375話 Category:Volume 36 Category:Succession Contest arc